


Sunshine.

by unitedstateofpeacecitizen



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedstateofpeacecitizen/pseuds/unitedstateofpeacecitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s June. The sun is shining, and New York City is abuzz with life, the day is just— perfect. In every sense of the word.</p>
<p>"John, get up. We should go for a walk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested drabble over on my Yoko Ono roleplay blog on Tumblr, originally posted on 10-20-13.
> 
> It's small, but I did enjoy writing it. I thought it would be an acceptable first post~

It’s June. The sun is shining, and New York City is abuzz with life, the day is just— _perfect_. In every sense of the word.

Yoko wakes up on her side, facing the room. For a moment, the sunlight is irritating- it’s **too** bright. But then, the warmth of appreciation fills her stomach; it’d been raining all week. She hadn’t woken up to such sunlight in what seemed like forever, and it felt good. It made her feel alive.

Rising from the bed, Yoko shoves her hands into her robe pockets- walking over to the window and looking out over the green blur of Central Park. It was always so strange to see the foliage against a grey backdrop of the metropolitan craze of the city.

_"John, get up. We should go for a walk."_

Yes, before breakfast. Before coffee. Before anything. That’s what Yoko liked- spontaneous adventures in the urban jungle of New York. She always pulled John along for the ride- but he never seemed to mind. That was why he loved her, wasn’t it? And to be truthful, the adventure was _always_ much more fun with her lover beside her.

_“John?”_

The little oriental woman turns back to the room, picking up a throw pillow from a nearby settee to throw at her sleeping husband— but he isn’t there.

The left side of the bed is still pristine. Made. _Kept_.

John’s clothes are not strewn about the room from the night before, where he would have carelessly thrown them off for bed.

His glasses are not on the bedside table.

Yoko looks to her desk. The calendar reads  _June, **1981**. _

Looking down to the pillow in her hand, poised to be thrown-- she instead takes a seat on the settee, hugging it to her chest.

_Perhaps she’ll just sit for a while, instead._


End file.
